


In remembrance of

by Pyry



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amnesiac Stan AU, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyry/pseuds/Pyry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my memory is the sea - and nothing can drain it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stanley

\---  
Stan stands on his knees staring into the sky.

He doesn’t remember how he’s got to this glade surrounded by pines.

He doesn’t remember what day is today.

He doesn’t remember who he is.

Nothing’s in his head except emptiness.

\---

He smiles uneasily at a girl – Mabel, right? – who tries so desperately to make him remember, who he is and what all these people mean to him –

He is told that he is Mr. Mystery, that he is a professional conman, that he protected kids –

_\- we love you, grunkle Stan! –_

Stan is not interested.

Stan is not interested in anything.

Bur if he is really a showman – he can play his role.

At least until the end of summer.

\---

Stan strains his memory to memorize anew all details concerning his family.

 _Three days,_ \- he reminds to himself, _\- only three days left, and then_ –

then it will be autumn.

Dipper feels deception in Stan’s way of acting but accepts rules.

The parting turns out to be pretty awkward and Stan kinda hopes that next year kids won’t come again.

He doesn’t want to hurt them.

\---

It seems to Stan that he has no reason to live.

According to stories, his dreams have come true after all.

But the tinge of bitterness completely ruins the sweetness of victory.

He was a thief and he had all.

Now he is a hero and has _nothing_.

\---

Ford tells him about their childhood, about Gravity Falls mysteries, about Dipper and Mabel –

but never tells anything about their youth.

There is a blank spot of eleven years in Stan’s life - and the only man who can color it – or, at least, sketch something – is Ford, The Author of burned journals, his brother –

but he studiously avoids this subject.

And Stan doesn’t ask.

The riddle seems to be interesting enough to try and solve it.

\---

And then Ford just comes to his bedroom.

Ford says, looking away, that he has been seeing nightmares, throws a pillow and a blanket on the floor and plans to go to sleep.

Stan knows that Ford - according to his own words  - spent thirty years in different dimensions.

Stan has no idea what it was like and simply assumes that a survivor must have steel nerves.

So Stan tells Ford to stop playing the fool and get into the bed, cause the floor is cold – and he definitely doesn’t want to stumble over somebody’s body in the morning.

This offer makes Ford visibly shake and Stan can’t help but ask himself once again –

what else his twin hasn’t told him.

Stan doesn’t get much sleep that night.

Neither Ford.

\---


	2. Stanford

\---

It seems to Ford that he’s going mad yet again.

His name belongs to him, Mystery Shack is no longer a tourist trap, Bill is defeated once and for all –

but Ford thinks that a price is too high.

\---

Ford spends nights in the lab trying to figure out if it’s possible to reverse memory erasing gun’s effects.

He speaks to Fiddleford for the umpteenth time, hoping that the creator knows more about it than Ford himself.

All in vain.

\---

Ford honestly tells Stan everything he wants to hear – or _almost_ everything – though sometimes Ford thinks that Stan doesn’t want his memories back –

then Ford clenches his teeth and forces himself to continue.

Hope is just another form of madness.

He can afford this.

\---

Asking Stan to take a walk to Lake Gravity Falls, Ford thinks that it’s his last chance.

While sitting on the sand, eyes locked on the water, Ford manages  - _at last_ \-  to tell Stan about Stan-O-War.

How he got splinters out of Stan’s hand.

How Stan was always ready to punch bullies for mocking at the ship.

How they both dreamed about travelling around the world.

When Ford finishes his story, the lake is already drowned in the darkness.

Stan just sits with eyes closed, biting his lip –

and he is silent.

Ford wants to shake him, to scream at him  -  there ought to be some kind of reaction –

But instead Ford grips his collar and drags him closer.

The kiss is hungry and filled with anger, hope, _love_ -

Stan doesn’t respond.

\---


	3. Remindful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I kinda messed up with the number of chapters - couldn't find where fics can be marked as "ongoing" or whatever similar..if AO3 allows that, of course. \total noob here\  
> Anyway, this is a happy end. If you want to stay angsty, don't read this little - and last - part.

\---

\- Blue, - Stan says, when Ford finally breaks away from the kiss.

Seagulls are crying and Ford thinks that he wants to join them.

\- Blue, -  Stan repeats and chuckles.

Ford manages to raise his eyebrows questioningly.

\- You wore a blue tuxedo when you did this thing for the first time, Sixer. Or at least I think so, -   Stan frowns. – Can’t rely on my memory recently, ya’know?

Ford utters a strange sound – he sobs, actually - and hugs Stan as tight as he can.

\---

Out of habit ruffling Ford’s hair in the morning, out of habit stealing lighters from a supermarket, out of habit putting on his fez -

Stan lazily thinks that it’s not so bad being alive.

He should write to Mabel and Dipper.

Maybe they will come on winter break.

He misses kids already.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> er..just wanted to translate this to English  
> shame on me


End file.
